Travel to the past
by TuViejaEnTanga
Summary: Yuto is a problematic and little serious boy whose boring life changes when he reunites with his deceased grandfather, who takes him 400 years to the past to recover an important object. Accompanied with his two best friends, Makoto and Aimi, in spirits forms, he'll learn his past history.
1. Not all character presentations are easy

_Yo, whadup? Name's Yuto Muto, and I'm a normal high school student._

"Oiii, don't ignore us! We're talking to you! What the hell's up with that monologue? Besides you're everything except normaaaal!" one delinquent snapped to Yuto, which was accompanied with four other offenders.

_Now you must be asking yourself why me, a good, applied and gentile boy like me, has gotten himself in this mess, cornered by a bunch of thugs. The answer's simple: these accursts want to take advantage of me 'cause I seem to have a yen with me. But I'll tell you a secret: I'm more poor than horse withouth field. And that's all thanks to my damn parents who abandoned me a couple of years ago. Most probably they went to get drunk somewhere and took a plane and who knows where those idiots went._

"He's completely ignoring us." one of the delinquents said with disbelief.

"What's up with this guy? The hell is he monologing about?" another one exclaimed.

_Now you must be asking about my appearance, 'cause I'm going to tell you: I'm a boy whose height is about 1,77 mm; my hair is dark brown with a similar star-shaped (completely normal), eyes emerald green and carefree and bored look._

"That's it! Who is he talking to, really?" one delinquent shouted.

"I'm sick! You, Yuto! We've been looking for you. You're que bastard who beaten up our partner Takeshi, is that right? Prepare yourself, 'cause we're going to beat you up!" the leader of the gang declared.

The newly appointed went ahead his comrades and advanced towards Yuto to hit him in the face but, to his surprise, these catched his fist with ease.

"Oi, oi. I don't like my presentation to the public being interrupted by some guys like you. Ya know how difficult it is to do a good presentation of a character? Some mobs like you don't have nothing to do with me." Yuto said with a threatening face.

Seeing his expression, the delinquents started sweating, and Yuto squeezed the leader's gang arm tightly and sinked his face in the cement.

"Who's next?" Yuto asked blowing his knuckles and looking the others with a grim expression.

These screamed out of fear y ran away.

Yuto sighed tiredly, and resumed his way to high school.

* * *

"Good morning". Yuto greeted vaguely to this two best friends.

"Good morning, Yuto. How's everything?" asked him sympathetically a boy with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Like always, Makoto" Yuto answered with his usual bored expression.

"Hi, Yuto!" a petite girl with reddish hair and rounded glasses greeted him with a big smile.

"Hi, Aimi" Yuto greeted her while siting on his desk.

The bell rang initiating classes. Yuto, who wasn't very attentive, fell asleep rapidly.

* * *

"You're a lost cause, Yuto. Ya always get asleep in class, and on top of that you always get yourself in fights." Makoto scolded him, shaking his head.

"You should try changing your attitude a little, Yuto. I know your life had turned difficult to you since your parents left you, but we're your friends and we'll do whatever is need to help you. We're concerned of you, Yuto" Aimi said with worry.

"I know what you mean. But that doesn't change the fact that I have to work every damn night to get sufficient money for my needs. Ya want to help me in something? Just please stop worrying about me. Your concern just make me feel even more separated to the others" Yuto said, while getting to his street.

"Yuto..." Aimi muttered with a hand on her chest.

Makoto looked at Yuto dissapearing in the street, and posed a hand on Aimi's shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. You already know Yuto, he knows how to take care of himself." he said confident.

Aimi smiled a little, and nodded.

"You're right."

* * *

Getting into his little department, the first thing Yuto did was falling into the armchair comfort. He was tired of having to fulfill the same lame rutine every single day, with nothing changing. The real thing was that he felt overwhelmed with all his responsabilities at his age, but he didn't dare to show it. He didn't want to worry his friends.

Suddenly, an annoying alarm rang, and Yuto stood up with a grunt. He started looking for the source of the annoying noise, and discovered it came from his parents's room.

_That's weird, I don't remember leaving a clock here. Now that I think about it, I don't even remember the last time I entered my parents's room_, Yuto thought, opening the door.

His parent's room was a dirt to say at least, 'cause it was years no one visited it. The bed was a disorder, and there was rests of food on the floor. The rest is another story.

_When those two idiots get back I'll force them to get this clean with their tongue_, Yuto thought with a frown.

The alarm was still ringing and finally Yuto discovered it came from the closet. Opening it, lots of stuff fell to the floor and between them was a seriously old photo album. Yuto, sick of the noise, broke the clock and took the album with curiosity.

_**Muto Family - Year: 2000**_

Yuto widened his eyes seeing the date. That album was four hundred years old! Curious of it's content, Yuto opened the album and started browsing it. Immediately his eyes fell on a individual suspiciously similar to him. Anyone would've thought they were silbings. He continued passing the sheets and his eyes fell on more people: a blondie, some cute girl with big eyes, a guy with mob aspect; some guy with piercing look whose description said he was boss of a card game industry, his little silbing, and lots of other filling-people.

Yuto closed the album with delicacy and saved it in a drawer.

_I wonder how my family was in the past_, Yuto thought, while going to his bedroom.

Passing by a window, suddenly Yuto divised a flash light. That one appeared to be from outside, and he noted that it seemed to get bigger while he focus his vision in it.

Yuto felt dizzy and started losing conscience. Before he knew it, all around him dissapeared.


	2. Old shitty grandpa

Yuto opened his eyes feeling an acute headache at the instant. If felt as if a hammer had beaten him repeatedly. He was pretty sure he had enough enemies 'cause he -whenever was necessary-, always got caught in fights. That was his first thought when he woke up, and he suposed that most probably some of that category had kidnapped him. But that flash light he saw...

Gathering strength, Yuto got up and tried to watch his surroundings. He seemed to be in a dark and quiet room. Somewhat it felt as if the time had stopped.

"I see you're awake, Yuto" a mature voice said.

Yuto turned to see where the voice came from and was surprised when he discovered that person was his deceased grandfather.

"Grand-gra-grandpa?!" Yuto exclaimed, too surprised to say something more intelligent.

"Ho, ho, seems you remember your grandpa's face, eh? I'm not asking you what happened to those idiotic parents of you but I've brought you here to talk about some special topic. I'd like you to travel to past for me, to be more precise."

"Huh?"

"It follows that some old enemy of mine stole something important to me, and he brought it to the past, to be more precise, four hundred years in the past."

If Yuto was drinking some liquid, he would've spit it out.

"EEEEEHHH? Forget it! I already have enough problems with my life, I don't want to add moreeee!" Yuto shoted, furious.

Yuto's grandpa, who by then was looking him with a bored expression instead of a 'family meeting' one, stuck a finger in his ear.

"You're as noisy as your grandma, those genes are really impressive."

"Don't come up with that crap, old shit! You can't just get in my life at a time like this! Who the hell do you think you are? Goku? Go to hell!"

"I see you even have her tongue. Well, now that you've said enough to hurt this old man's feelings, please listen to my request."

Yuto crossed arms and looked at his grandpa with a frown, waiting for him to start talking.

"Good. You see, this precious possession of mine is a powerful duel card which could change the history's course if it falls into the wrong hands."

Yuto rolled his eyes.

"Really? I already knew you were fan of this stupid child's card game, but I don't see how it can matter to me. For all I know this world can melt or whatever, but that has nothing to do with me. See ya, old man." Yuto said turning to leave.

However, before he reached the door an invisible force threw him down. It was as if the gravity had suddenly turned more dense.

"What kind of hero are you? Besides, that's not way to treat your elders." his grandpa said in low voice.

Yuto looked at his grandpa surprised and annoyed at the same time.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll do what you want, old shit."

His grandpa smiled.

"Perfect. And one more thing, whatever you do don't let anyone know who you are. For the sake of humanity, listen to your grandpa's words."

"Yeah, yea, yea. Whatever you say."

"If you leave with that door you'll get to Domino four hundred years in the past."

Yuto did as said, but before he posed a hand on the handle, his grandpa talked:

"By the way Yuto, the card you're looking for is called White Demon. You'll know it when you see it. And Yuto...you've grown up quite a bit boy."

Yuto stayed still for a moment and then proceeded to open the door.

"See ya, old man."

And the next thing he knew was that he was in a totally different place.


	3. 400 years to the past

_Eh? Why am I seeing the sky? Eh? Perfahps I'm in heaven? Eh? Where did that old shit go? Eh? Could it be I'm in the past?... EEEEHHH?!_

"Stop saying so much 'eh?' and stand up for once, idiot Yuto!" a familiar voice exclaimed near him.

Yuto stood up discovering he was actually lying in the ground and blinked twice looking at his two friends, Makoto and Aimi, in front of him in transparent form.

"EEHH?! Makoto, Aimi? What the hell are you two doing here!? And why are you transparents?" Yuto exclaimed shocked while pointing at the two with an accuser finger.

Makoto stepped forward and hit him gently the forehead.

"You idiot! We're here to help you in your quest, of course. What kind of friends do you think we are if we only appear in the first chapter and then leave you at your care?"

"Your grandpa visited us and told us everything. He said we could help you, so here we are. And to answer your question...let's just say we're in a spirit form, haha." Aimi said, laughing.

Yuto wished the earth to swallow him.

"DON'T 'HAHA' AT ME! SERIOUSLY, SPIRITS? PERHAPS THAT OLD SHIT KILLED YOU? TELL ME WHERE HE IS! I'M GOING TO KIIILL HIIMM!" Yuto cried.

"Mommy, what happens with that boy?" and ordinary kid who was walking with his mother pointed at Yuto with a finger.

"Don't look at him, son. That poor kid is crazy." his mother told him, covering his eyes.

"Don't be noisy, Yuto. Besides no one can see us, so if you talk alone, you'll seem crazy." Makoto said with crossed arms.

"It's easy for you to say it. You're not the poor grandson of that old shit."

Makoto and Aimi laughed hard listening to Yuto's comment.

"What're you laughing about?" Yuto asked the two irritated.

When the two managed to stop laughing, Aimi answered:

"Sorry, Yuto, is just that it's been a while since we've seen you that relaxed" she said with a sweet voice.

Yuto raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is that lately you've been too tired and loaded with too many responsabilities and problems, Yuto. But now you appear to be more awake and have more energy." Makoto explained smiling.

Yuto felt his blood rising upon his cheeks and looked away from his friends.

"Tch, idiots. Don't believe your comments makes me feel happy at all."

"You seem quite happy to me." Aimi said smiling blatantly.

"Don't say that, Aimi, you'll make him blushed even more." Makoto whispered to her louder enough for Yuto to hear.

"Oiii! I'm here, you little fucks!" he exclaimed indignant.

His two friends laughed once more seeing at his reaction, but then turned serious.

"By the way, Yuto, your grandpa told us about your ancestor Yuto Muto. You know him, don't you?" Makoto said, pretty sure what would his answer be.

Yuto tilted his head to a side.

"Should I?"

"It's your ancestor, Yuto, of course you should know him. But well, I guess we'll have to explain you, right Aimi?" Makoto turned his gaze.

She nodded and looked at Yuto.

"Your grandpa told us Yugi Muto at his time was the most important Duel Monster duelist. However, he had to make through lots of challenges to get his place. This is exactly the date in which Yugi starts going through that challengues" Aimi explained.

"And why should I care?" Yuto deadpanned.

"We'll need his help in order to find the card we're looking for." Makoto said in low voice.

Yuto sighed defeated and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess we don't have a choice. How are we going to approach him? Any ideas?" he immediately regretted that question seeing the gleam in his friend's eyes.

"What other thing you'll do?" Aimi said smiling in a creepy way.

"Besides you need you recover your studies, Yuto. Lately you've been keeping on with the lazy-ass role in classes." Makoto added with the same creepy smile.

Yuto opened his eyes wide.

"OH,NO! HELL NO! I'M NOT DOING THAT SHIT!" he exclaimed forming crosses with both arms.

"C'omoooon, Yuto! It's the only way. What other thing you have in mind? Present yourself at his home and tell him 'Hi, my name is Yuto Muto and I'm your descendant 400 years in the future, and I come to ask your help in search of this card wich could destroy humanity'?" Makoto snapped.

Yuto winced, releasing his friends were right.

"Now that you put it like that..."

His two friends smiled sympathetically and approached him.

"Let's go, Yuto. Tomorrow will be your first day of school and you still need to buy your uniform and school supplies." Aimi said.

"Where the hell will I get the money from? Are you crazy? I've only got 1.200.000 yens!" exclaimed Yuto annoyed.

Makoto and Aimi looked him contemptuously.

"Aimi, I think Yuto has not been paying attention in History class, don't you think?" said Makoto with monotone voice.

"Guess you're right, Makoto." nodded Aimi with the same tone of voice.

"Oiii! What the hell are ya talking about?" snapped Yuto.

"Ya're a fool, Yuto. In our time can be that 1.000.000 yens are worthless, but in this time that's actually a pretty good amount of money." explained Makoto.

"Huh?"

"Let's go buy your uniform, that way you'll understand better." suggested Aimi.

Yuto, still lost, nodded and the three went to buy the uniform.

* * *

"I can't believe with this misery of money I've bought my uniform and my school supplies! And I still have more money to spend" said Yuto in good mood, while walking down the street.

"Yuto, don't talk in loud voice, people'll think you're insane." whispered Makoto.

Yuto looked around and truth to Makoto's words, people were glancing him strangely.

"Damn it, I forgot I'm the only one who can see you." murmured Yuto more to himself than to his two friends.

Aimi and Makoto exchanged nervous glances, but tried to keep the mood.

"We should try using the rest of the money to look for a good place to stay." suggested Aimi.

"Aimi's right., Yuto. Look at that hotel, maybe we can search for a dorm. Besides it's near the school." nodded Makoto.

Yuto smiled and got into the hotel and asked for a dorm.

His dorm was small but mostly confortable. Even more than his other dorm at his time. It had a big and cosy bed, a 40 inches TV and a beautiful view to the city. Also his bathroom was pretty clean.

"I'll have to look for a job also If I want to keep living in here." said Yuto for himself, lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling.

Aimi and Makoto smiled but knew he was right.

"By the way, guys, are ya going to stay like...that?" asked Yuto unconfortable.

"What do ya mean?" asked Aimi.

Yuto scratched his cheek and and smiled uncomfortably.

"Well...I don't think It'll be confortable for ya the idea of being attached to me, If you know what I mean."

Makoto and Aimi nodded in understanding, but luckly to Yuto they answered:

"Don't worry about it, Yuto. We forgot to tell your grandpa left you a necklace wich is capable of sending us to our time. Look for it in your trouser's pocket, I think he put it there." said Aimi.

Yuto did and found the necklace Aimi was talking about.

The necklace was a crystal with rectangular shape, had the size of his palm and it was held by a black cord. Yuto put it around his neck.

"I see. So, what do I do now to get you four hundred years in the future?" he asked.

Makoto and Aimi exchanged confused glances.

"Eh, we thought you'd know." said Makoto incredulous.

"Don't tell us you don't know, Yuto." said Aimi.

Yuto sighed and looked the crystal around his neck. Then, he knew what to do.

Clutching the crystal tightly, Yuto's eyes lighten up and some strange looking beams of silver light were shot from his fingers; this ones enveloped Aimi and Makoto in a whirlwind, and seconds later they'd disappeared.

Yuto stared at the crystal wide eyed and shook his head.

_Better go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll have a long day_, he thought, going to sleep.


	4. Not everyone sleeps with open eyes

"Yutoo, wake up! You're going to be late in your first day of school!" an annoying voice said, and Yuto grunted in his sleep.

"Yutooo, don't be like that..." the same annoying voice talked again.

Yuto grunted once more, sinking his head in the pillow.

"It seems he won't wake up easily, Aimi. We'll have to go with plan H-Md4" another voice said.

Aimi opened her mouth forming an O.

"Makoto, I think that's too much." said Aimi.

Makoto smiled darkly.

"That way he'll learn the consequences of sleeping late."

Makoto went to the bathroom and brought a bucket with ice water.

"To the count of 3." whispered Makoto.

Aimi nodded.

"1!" screamed Makoto pouring down the icy content in Yuto unhesitatingly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! TOO COLD, TOO COOLDDD!" screamed Yuto, opening wide his eyes and looking around.

"YOU!" he shouted angrily poiting at his two 'best' friends.

Aimi and Makoto helded their stomach, laughing hard.

"HAHAHA! Your face! That's priceless!" exclaimed Aimi.

"Why didn't I bring the camera? This is gold." Makoto moved a tear away from his eye.

A vein popped from Yuto's head.

"Haha, just keep on laughing you bastards, is very easy to just do it, isn't it?" said Yuto in a dangerously low and enraged voice.

Aimi Makoto and gulped.

"Oi, oi, don't mind us, Yuto, it was just a joke" said Aimi.

"It wasn't like you didn't deserve it, anyway" provided Makoto.

Yuto sent him a deadly glare.

"Excuse me? I challenge you to repeat that again."

Suddenly a silence filled the room, and to everyone's surprise, it was Yuto who broke it.

"By the way, what the hell are you doing here? I thought I'd already transported you to our time." he said in a thinking pose.

Aimi Makoto smiled and scratched their heads.

"Apparently we are able to just disappear at night. I guess time works differently in this era." said Makoto.

"Anyway, you should prepare yourself, Yuto. Ya're being late for your first day of school." interrupted Aimi.

Yuto glanced at the clock and jumped up, shocked.

"Shit! I only have ten minutes to go!"

"Hurry up, Yuto!" his friends encouraged him.

Doing things at full speed, Yuto managed to dry his body after being the victim of the joke of his two friends, and wore the school's blue uniform, and prepared lunch for later and school supplies.

"I'm ready, let's go" said Yuto with an impeccable look.

"You look pretty motivated, Yuto" said Makoto in a monotone voice.

"You really wanted to do this, didn't you?" said AImi.

Yuto blushed.

"Huh? Shut up!Of course I didn't want to do this! Don't confuse me with a schoolgirl! Just go and die you two!"

Aimi and Makoto looked at him with scornful looks.

"Yeah, sure, Yuto, whatever you say" said Makoto.

"We were the ones who gave you the idea to do this in first place. We never thought you would actually accept it." said Aimi.

"Oi! Don't look at me with such contemptuous expressions!" scolded Yuto.

"Whatever, let's just go. It's seriously getting late." said Aimi.

Yuto's eyes widened.

"Shit, you're right!"

* * *

Yugi was happy. At last, after many nights and sweat engaged, he had managed to put together his Milenium puzzle, and was now not only friend with Tea, but also with Joey and Tristan. It was as if in the end his destiny was changing for good. However, for some reason he felt it wouldn't be so easy. It was as if the fact of having armed the puzzle constituted a strange outbreak of diseases. Every time he thought about it he trembled. But it wasn't necessary to make his friends worry. Also, maybe it was just a feeling, nothing more.

"Good morning, students. I have news for you: we have now a new classmate" announced the smiling teacher.

Immediately several murmurs began to explore the class, some of the girls expecting to be a handsome boy, and boys expecting a beautiful girl. Yugi didn't pay attention to all those murmurs and thought to himself:

_I wonder what kind of person will be..._

"Hey, Yugi, do you think it'll be a beautiful girl?" Joey whispered to him with a silly smile.

Yugi smiled weakly.

"I don't know, Joey."

"Shh, shh. Stop talking, please" said the professor rather angry. "Please Yuto, come introduce yourself to the rest of your classmates."

All eyes turned to the door and out came a boy who roused the curiosity of everyone, especially Yugi and his friends.

"Is it a relative of Yugi?" asked a random boy.

"Seems so. But he's pretty cute, if you ask me" said a girl.

"Hey, Yugi, you didn't tell us you have a relative coming to school" said Tristan.

Yugi looked at him.

"I don't know this guy either, Tristan. You are just as confused as me." said Yugi, surprising Tristan, Tea and Joey who were around and listened Yugi's comment.

"Come on, Yuto, introduce yourself, don't be shy" said the teacher, once again gaining attention.

"Huh? Ah, yeah, sorry, I fell asleep for a second. Emm ... this ... how was a new student supposed to present himself? Mmm ..." Yuto thought for a few seconds and several in the room, including Kaiba, sweat dropped.

"Ah well, whatever. Yo! My name is Yuto Lightman and I come from a quiet little town in Texas, United States. My talents are: sleeping with open eyes and fill my mouth with fifty marshmallows. Since my childhood I practice various martial arts, so I know how to defend myself; Also I usually do night work to earn money ... I think that's all" said Yuto earning several sweaty faces.

"That was a very interesting presentation, Yuto. We appreciate it greatly" said the professor smiling stupidly.

Yuto smiled proudly.

"It's nothing, Professor. I hope I made a good impression."

_No, not really,_ they all thought.

"Go sit there." the teacher said, pointing to a desk between Yugi and Kaiba.

"Understood." said Yuto walking to his place, and receiving several curious glances in the process.

"Well, since Yuto has presented to us, we will continue today with the class ..." the teacher said and began to give a long talk, typical of the first day of school.

Most students, bored of listening to the teacher, stood watching Yuto, and were fascinated to see that he was staring straight ahead, still as a statue, without flinching even once. What they didn't know was that Yuto had actually fallen asleep.

The bell rang for break.

"Aaaaghh. That hour was sure looong. Hey, Yugi, what are you doing?" asked Joey his friend, seeing him staring strangely to the new student.

"Emm, I think he's asleep ..." said Yugi sweating.

Joey and Tristan opened their eyes in shock.

"Th-that's a myth. Sleeping with your eyes open is simply impossible" said Tristan sweating heavily.

"T-T-Tristan's right, Yugi. That's not possible." said Joey in the same uneasy tone.

Tea shook her head, feeling shame for his two friends.

"You two are really pathetic. So what if the new guy is able to sleep with his eyes open? It is certainly strange, but it's not like he's some kind of ghost..." assumed

Tea, standing beside Yugi.

"Even so...he's been the entire class in the same position without moving a bit... it's a little scary." said Yugi sweating a little.

Tea looked at him surprised.

"Please, not you too Yugi!" cried Tea.

"Oi, oi, how noisy you are. It's barely 9 am and you are already as energetic as an old man ready to play a golf tournament" suddenly said a new voice.

The four friends turned to see his new classmate rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Emm ... Sorry, Lightman. It's just that you intrigued us for being in the same position during the class." said Yugi, scratching his head in shame.

To Yugi's surprise, the new kid smiled.

"No problem. Name's Yuto, by the way. I don't like being called by my last name."

Yugi smiled brightly.

"Really? Well, then you can call me Yugi. These are my friends, Tea, Joey and Tristan." said Yugi pointing to his friends respectively, who Yuto greeted with a smile.

Yuto opened his eyes in surprise.

"Y-Yugi Muto?"

The other four opened their eyes surprised.

"Huh? You know Yugi?" asked Joey, confused.

"Emm, now that I think you really look like me, Yuto. Can it be that we are relatives from somewhere? Sorry, I don't really know you ..." said Yugi even more confused.

"**_Don't be reckless, Yuto. Tell them it was a mistake._**" Aimi whispered in his ear.

Yuto, startled, shook arms.

"No, sorry! Is just that I've seen you in the school's photos and then I remembered, haha!" Yuto laughed nervously.

"Oh, that's that, right? I thought it was weird." said Yugi smiling stupidly.

"Yes, isn't it?" siad Yuto with the same expression.

_These two have no idea how to speak to each other,_ thought Tea, Joey and Tristan sweating.

"Um, now after school my friends and I are going to eat a hamburger, would you like to go? I mean ... if you want." said Yugi shyly.

Yuto smiled.

"Of course I'll go. I don't know this city very well. I will be happy to accompany you." Yuto concluded.

Yugi smiled happily and the others felt respect towards Yuto.

"Great, I hope we get along." said Yugi holding out a hand.

Yuto, still smiling, shook it.

"Me too."


	5. Work and high school don't mix

Classes were over and Yuto, along with Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan, went to lunch at BurgerWorld. During the walk to the fast food restaurant, Yuto found out that the city appeared to be larger than in his time. Four hundred years in the future, Domino city would be reduced to a small town wich only dedicates at industrial activities.

"I wonder how this this all changed with the years...I guess I'll never know.", he thought as he looked at the large buildings.

"Here is, Yuto" Joey announced, ahead of the rest of his friends.

Yuto nodded.

"Is anything something, Yuto? You look very serious." said Tea noticing his strange stare.

"Huh? No, I was just thinking about something, haha." he scratched his head in shame.

The others shrugged and followed Joey inside. Yuto followed behind, admiring the eighties decor of the place.

"Nice place." whispered Yuto, loud enough for the others to hear.

"It is, isn't it? Almost always we gather here to eat a hamburger. It is also Yugi's favorite food, haha." said Tea.

The just mentioned scratched his head in shame.

The five sat down and asked a waitress the food.

"By the way, Yuto, where did you use to eat after classes there where you live?" Tristan asked, taking a sip of his soda.

Yuto looked at him.

"Most of the time I simply went home for lunch. Although occasionally I hung out with my two best friends and got along our lunches to eat at some place." he said, thinking of those good times when they gathered near the local river for lunch under the shade of a weeping willow.

"Sounds like fun." said Yugi, noticing the nostalgic feeling through the mind of his new friend.

"It was." said Yuto grabbing a fry.

Yugi was about to say something else when the waitress appeared with burgers.

"Good appetite!" exclaimed Joey, gobbling the hamburger.

"You're a pig, Joey. You should have more manners." Tea scolded him.

"We're talking about Joey, Tea. Nothing in him's going to change." Tristan reminded her, giving a bite of his burger.

"Hmf " nodded Yugi as he ate.

Yuto smiled at Aimi and Makoto as he ate.

"**_Seems they're very good friends_**." said Aimi admiring the good atmosphere.

"**_Yes, they are._**" nodded Makoto.

"By the way, Yuto, where do you live?" asked Yugi suddenly.

"Huh?" said Yuto, not expecting such a question.

"Where are you currently living?" Tea repeated.

Yuto blinked and replied:

"I'm living alone in a hotel near here." he said simply.

The others opened their eyes.

"Alone? And what about your parents?" Tea asked.

"Those idiots? They left me a while ago." said Yuto with a neutral voice while he gave a bite to his burger.

Aimi Makoto and looked at him with their head down, while others became more curious.

"Seriously? And how have you made it this far to come here, then?" asked Tristan.

"Enough!" exclaimed Tea, surprising everyone with her heartbreaking voice.

"If you do not want to talk, we understand" she said to Yuto looking at him with soft eyes.

Yuto smiled a little, but that was it.

After that, they finished eating in silence.

* * *

"That was some uncomfortable lunch." said Makoto after Yuto left the restaurant.

"Luckly they were respectful enough to stay out of your business, Yuto. Or at least that Tea girl." Aimi added

"Whatever, I need to go to the game store that is near here. I think the owner accepted my work request" Yuto changed the subject.

They walked for a few minutes until they finally arrived to a little game store with homely appearance.

Yuto knocked the door.

"Come in, Is open!" cried a mature voice inside.

Yuto walked in and saw an old man on the stairs trying to get some boxes.

"Let me help you with that, old man." said Yuto grabbing another ladder and, being at the same height as the elder he grabbed the heavy boxes and put them in their place.

"Oh, thank you... you're a good boy..." said the old man trying to catch his breath.

Yuto smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing, granpa. You shouldn't be the one responsible for this work." said Yuto reaching a hand to the old man down the ladder.

"Yeah, I know. That's exactly why I hired a guy to come to work here in the store. Must be coming at any moment." the old man said looking out the door.

"That should be me. I came because you accepted my request to work." said Yuto nodding.

The old man looked at his face for the first time and was shocked.

"Y-Y-Yugi?! Why do you look so much like my grandson? Oh my God..." the elder's hands took the lead over dramatizing the action.

Yuto sweat dropped.

"Emm... Sir, it's no big deal. What's up with all that drama? You make me feel like the villian of the series." said Yuto

The old man stopped his little dramatic act and looked at Yuto seriously, and then smiled.

"Well, this is really strange. Maybe you're a missing relative of Yugi's. Anyway, you seem to be a good boy, what's your name? I am Solomon Muto." th elder presented himself.

"My name is Yuto Lightman. I hope to be of utility." Yuto introduced himself as well-

"Hohoho, with that young force of yours you'll surely be very helpful. Do you play any sports?" Mr. Solomon asked curiously.

"I used to practice martial arts. Lately I rarely attend classes, but I always try to find the way to train my strength." said Yuto

Mr. Muto nodded.

"I see, that sounds very useful."

"It is really. Especially when you want to defend yourself from bullies or defend others." nodded Yuto.

"You know my grandson Yugi?" the old man asked.

"Yes, in fact we are classmates. Today was my first day at school, and we became friends. He's quite shy, but seems to have good friends." said Yuto screaming internally for being so stupid.

_Goddamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! I should've assume some shit like this would've happened to me. Why does this old geezer has to be Yugi's grandpaaaaa? My luck just goes from bad to worse!_

"**_Relax, Yuto. Try to act normal, that way no one will suspect you_**" said Makoto.

"**_Makoto is right. You need to relax a little._**" Aimi nodded.

"What's the matter, Yuto?" the Muto grandfather asked seeing the lost look of his new assistant.

"Huh? It's nothing, don't worry. I was thinking about something, haha" said Yuto with a nervous smile, raising her arms in defense.

Grandpa Muto blinked and laughed.

"Hahaha, I think you and I will get very well. Come here, I'll show the store." said grandpa pointing to follow him.

Yuto followed him and both began to tour.

"This shop is basically my home, Yuto. Upstairs there's Yugi's room and also mine, so I would ask you not to go there unless I tell you. I guess you'll understand..."

"Of course, sir. I fully understand other's privacy. Not to mention that you don't know me well enough to trust me." interrupted Yuto.

"Thanks for understanding, Yuto. Well, back here I store my games and cards to sell to customers. Then I will show the organization of these to be able to serve clients just in case Yugi and I are busy with something else."

Yuto nodded.

"...Then here is the bathroom if you need to relieve yourself. And behind that door I keep brooms and other cleaning stuff. That's all you need to know, I suppose." said Grandpa Muto resting his hands on his waist.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" Yuto asked.

"Start sweeping the floor a bit. I want it to be bright, without a speck of dust."

"Fair enough..." said Yuto and went to work.

Suddenly the door bell rang and there appeared Yugi.

"Grandfather, I have come..." then he saw Yuto.

"Yuto?! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed surprised.

Grandpa Muto appeared in the room hearing his grandson's cry.

"Oh, he? Since today he's going to work for us, Yugi. So treat him well." he said with a huge smile.

Yugi couldn't get out of his stupor.

"Work...for us? Are you okay with this, Yuto? Could it be that my grandfather had blackmailed or something?"

"Hey!" the geezer exclaimed indignant.

"No, no, no, don't worry, Yugi. Your grandpa has treated me very well, I am in fact who set to work here." said Yuto immediately watching the battle of looks starting between grandfather and grandson.

Yugi blinked.

"Seriously? Oh, well. I hope it isn't a nuisance for you."

"Not at all." Yuto said with an innocent smile.

_Of course it iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!,_ he screamed internally.

"Well, enough chatter to work!" said Grandpa.

"But grandpaaa!" Yugi whined.

"But, nothing! I didn't hire Yuto for anything."

"Your grandpa's right, Yugi. He doesn't pay me for anything." Yuto nodded.

"I see..." Yugi said, feeling sorry for his friend.

"Oi, don't give me that pathetic face. I really appreciate your grandpa heartly that has allowed me to work for him. So better not give me that face when I'm near

you, okay?" Yuto said.

Yugi smiled.

"All right."


	6. The first villain appears

Yuto arrived in the classroom with his typical expression of boredom, and waved to Yugi, who was sitting at his desk, looking tired. Yuto's eyes unconsciously fell into the puzzle that was hanging on his neck and saw a strange golden aura around it. He blinked. _Must be my imagination_, he thought.

"Good morning, Yugi, Tea," Yuto greeted newly entering.

"Good morning, Yuto," they both replied politely.

The classes were as usual. Tristan and Joey arrived late to class and the teacher scolded them. Yuto fell asleep in his own way (with eyes open) as usual, and Aimi an Makoto stood in a corner watching everything around and analyzing the situation.

"**A This rate we'll end the mission in a century**," Makoto said frowning.

"**Don't say that, Makoto. Perhaps the card we seek is closer than we think**," Aimi said, always being the optimistic.

The bell rang for recess, making Yuto awoke.

"**Good night, Yuto, how did you sleep?**," Makoto asked him sarcastically.

"_Not very well. It is very comfortable to sleep with disturbing murmurs of an unhappy teacher and unmotivated students who come to this damn school for being slaves to the educational system_," Yuto simply said.

Aimi and Makoto looked at him weirdly.

"**Yuto, you didn't need to answer like that...,**" Aimi murmured.

Yuto shrugged.

"Hey, Joey! Earth to Joey! Are you there? It's your turn," said a voice near them.

The three turned their gaze and met a group of students swirling around a table. Yuto struggled up, and went there to see what it was that attracted much attention. What he saw was Yugi and Joey sited, playing what looked like Duel Monsters.

Yuto sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Ummm...," Joey murmured thoughtfully.

"Aww, isn't he cute when he thinks?," Tristan remarked mockingly.

"Hey, Tristan, Yugi here is trying to teach me how to play Duel Monsters."

"No need to pretend you like it, Joey. Once my grandfather tried to make me play sudoku, and I threw him out with two movie tickets. Thus, he left me alone and went to see a movie with some unknown woman," said Yuto near them.

Listening to his commentary, the players and some other students sweat-dropped.

"Emm... Is not about that, Yuto," said Yugi.

"I actually asked him to teach me how to play. Who the hell plays sudoku, anyway?," Joey said.

"They've been at this for hours. Joey is starting to understand it, but Yugi is like an expert," Tea said.

"Okay, Yugi. It's time to duel!," Joey exclaimed, again concentrating on the game.

"See, each card has numbers with their respective attack and defense power. The first player to finish the opponent's Life Points wins," Tea explained, addressing Tristan and Yuto.

_As if I didn't know it_, thought Yuto rolling his eyes.

"A Pretty good move, don't you think, Yugi?," Joey said arrogantly pulling a card.

Yugi smiled.

"Pretty good, but not enough," he said pulling an even more powerful card.

"What?! Thank you very much. A card that powerful breakes me completely."

"Wow, you really suck at this game, Joey," Tristan deadpanned.

Joey looked at him with fierce, and Yugi laughed.

"You've done quite well, Joey. It's just that I have better cards. You see, my grandfather owns a game store and I get the best cards from him."

"You have a game store? What are we waiting for? Let's go!," exclaimed Joey standing up.

"Well, I guess I can ask my grandpa to show you his super-rare card."

Seto Kaiba, who was watching from a remote desk, couldn't help but overhear that last comment.

_¿Rare Card? Could it be the card I've been looking?_, he thought.

Yuto looked suspiciously at Kaiba.

_That guy has the face of the bad guy from the first season of the series. I don't like this at all...,_ he thought.

"**Yuto, you should stop thinking about strange things. And what is the "first season"? Don't go breaking the fourth wall just like that,"** said Makoto.

"Yuto, are you going to join us or not?," Yugi asked him, interrupting Yuto's thoughts."

"Uh? Well, it's not like I have anything better to do, anyway. Also I have to go to work," he shrugged.

"A simple yes would've been enough," said Joey.

* * *

"Grandpa? I'm home," Yugi said, walking into the store.

"And I see you've brought company," said with a smile the old man out of the counter.

"Grandpa, could you show my friends your awesome super-rare card?"

"Why you add so many adjectives?," Yuto said, being ignored.

"My rare card? My special card? Mmm..."

"Please! Please!," Yugi said.

"Mmm... Ha ha! How could I refuse? You guys are lucky. I don't go showing this card very often," he said pulling out a small box. "Are you ready? Here it is. The Blue-Eyed White Dragon. Very rare and powerful, I never let it out of my hands."

"Incredible!," Joey exclaimed.

Tristan snatched it from his hands to see it better.

" It doesn't look so special to me," he said.

The old man quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"Ahh! This card is invaluable. There are only four in the world."

"Speaking of invaluable, I'm ready to trade," Joey said with a stupid grin.

"Not this old card," he said protectively.

"Uh? Nah, I'm not referring to that card. I want you to show me other cards to begin with."

Suddenly the shop door opened, and a guy Yuto suspected from, came in with a briefcase, and headed to the counter.

"Hello, can I help you?," Grandpa asked, feeling a little intimidated by the presence of the teenager.

"Don't help him, grandpa. Just look at him, he's obviously the villain from the first season," Yuto whispered, earning several sweating faces and a glare from Kaiba.

"If you can't, I wouldn't be surprised," Kaiba said, ignoring Yuto's comment.

"Seto Kaiba!,2 Yugi cried, getting a better look from him.

"Kaiba?," Joey asked.

"Don't you see? Even his name sounds like a villain from the first season," Yuto said.

"Stop, Yuto," Tea said, not liking this rare side of him.

"Isn't he supposed to be handleing his great company? What is he doing here?," Tristan asked suspiciously.

"It's not like you care, but I come to see a card."

"You left your work just for a card? I understand that sometimes everyone wants to get lazy at work, but this is at a new whole level," Yuto said, somehow fascinated.

Kaiba glared him even worse if it was possible.

Joey smiled and moved closer to Kaiba.

"Hey, do you also play Duel Monsters? This's perfect. Maybe we could play sometime."

"Me? Playing against you? It would be more challenging for me to play solitaire."

"Low blow," Yuto said at the background.

"What?"

"I'm the number one ranked duelist in the country, and the favorite to win the championship of Duel Monsters. Ha, you would not last two minutes against me," said this with an arrogant smile.

"That's hard," Yuto said.

"Hey, Yuto, what side are you with?," Tristan asked him with a suspicious expression.

"None of them. They both seem idiotic to me. Although that Kaiba is even worse, so I'm on Joey's side."

Tristan nodded smiling.

"That's better."

"Hey! That's not nice! And you, Kaiba! If you have such a problem with playing a friendly game against me, why don't you just try it with your fists?," Joey shouted in exasperation.

"Wow, take it easy, Joey," Yugi said trying to calm him down.

"But Yugi, Kaiba is asking for it."

"Now, does this shop have any worthly cards, or not?," Kaiba asked, and then his eyes fell on the card grandpa was holding.

_Could it be? Did the Blue-Eyed White Dragon end in a dump like this? It is. The card which I've been looking from_, he thought.

The old man then turned to hide the card.

"Well, enough games. Is there anything else I could help you with?," the old man asked.

Kaiba growled and leaned his briefcase on the desk and opened it.

Grandpa gulped.

"Listen, old man. Give me your Blue-Eyed White Dragon and I will give you all this," Kaiba said pointing the pile of money.

They all exclaimed in surprise when they heard his request.

"Please, grandpa! Think of the inflation!," Yuto encouraged him.

"Yuto!," Yugi cried angrily.

"Ahh, nice. But no thanks," answered Grandpa.

Everyone turned to exclaim in surprise, including Kaiba.

"Tch. All right. If you don't change it for this amount of money, perhaps you want a more expensive price, don't you? I can pay whatever."

"I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more to me than you could deliver. Not because of it's power, or 'cause it's rare, but for what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend of mine, so I treasure it just like he'd do. So forget it, I will not change it for anything," said grandpa.

"No!," Kaiba exclaimed angrily.

"**Wow, this is worse than watching an episode of Pawn Stars**," Makoto remarked unamused,

"You'd feel the same even if it was a common card, wouldn't you, Grandpa?," Yugi asked, looking at him with admiration.

"Exactly. So you will understand that this card is clinged to my heart."

"**That's stupid**," said Aimi.

_Now you decide to appear, bastards?_, Yuto thought angry with clenched eyes.

"**Yes**."

"Enough! I've heard enough of your nonsense," Kaiba said while walking out from the shop. "Old fool."

"You think he'll come back?," Yugi asked fearfully.

"Sure. Idiots like that are the scourge of society. Even if you keep on spraying anti-parasitics, those bugs will never disappear," Yuto said, walking towards Grandpa to be assigned to a job.

"I agree with him," Joey nodded.

"Don't worry, Yuto. Today I give you the day off. I would like to be alone," Grandpa said, turning to leave.

"Grandpa...," Yugi murmered silently.

Yuto shook his head.

"Leave him, Yugi. He must have many thing on mind." said Yuto.

Yugi looked at his shoes, and left the shop along his friends, except Yuto.


End file.
